SteaLing gLances
by eL-ch4n
Summary: How could people falling in love when they'd never talked to each other? What they did was simple, glancing at each other, but it was enough to make both of them to fall in love. Lightis
1. Stealing Glances : His Turmoil

**Stealing Glances : His Turmoil**

**Rating : **K+

**Status : **cOmpLete

**Summary : **I never believed in a love at first sight, not even heard of it. But, when I fell for it, I knew for sure that it was true. It was when I noticed her, I believed in such thing. (AU)

~*~*~*~*~

_I opened my eyes slowly_

_Like always_

~*~*~*~*~

It was raining at that time and I was running trying to catch the bus before I was going to be left behind. '_Damn motorcycle. Why it had to be broken now? Argh'_ If it weren't for the raining and the motorcycle, I'd probably be home right now. Oh, don't forget to add the damn Students Council thing! I hate that thing.

Phiuf, luckily I could catch the bus. Not a minute until I found a seat near the bus door. I could take a rest for a moment after running through the rain. I was still using my school uniform, white shirt and long green jeans. There's a symbol of my school in front of my pocket, a dragon combined with phoenix. Strange huh? I never knew the meaning of that symbol. It's just already been right that.

~*~*~*~*~

_It was dark here_

_Sometimes I looked up and envy the day_

~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, an old woman got into the bus. She was holding many things and there was no seat left. Everyone on the seat pretended that she wasn't there and were not willing to give their seat. I let a sigh. I stood up and helped the old woman (as a gentleman) to sit on my seat. She thanked me. I just nodded, not smiling back to her. Well, it's been long time for me to smile. I even forgot how to smile.

After my seat was being taken, I walked to the corner of the bus, trying to have a place to stand at there. I found one. It was almost at the end of the bus. I was bored at that time, so, I scanned the bus, looking for anything fun to be stared at or anything. It was then I noticed her, wearing the same uniform with me, but it was so beautiful and really suited her. She wore white blouse shirt with a green ribbon around the collar and a knee-length green skirt. She was so pretty, I must admit (which was rare for me to do such thing). Because, you know, I wasn't like Clyde who could really fit in girls' thing. One thing that I envied from him was that he could easily socialize not only with man but also with woman, something that I didn't have or would never have.

~*~*~*~*~

_And they said I was alone_

_No, it was because they never really noticed me_

_Never really cared for me_

~*~*~*~*~

She had a long brown strawberry hair or argh…I could never really good in color. Let's just pretend it was long brown strawberry hair and her eyes? Well, I couldn't really see well from where I standing. However, I could notice it was shining because of the reflection (or was it just my imagination?). She looked like an angel, sitting there in silence. Now, she was looking through the window and I could see from the glass that she was crying? What's wrong? She looked so sad.

If there's Clyde here, I could imagine he would walk to her and ask why she was crying. But I wasn't him and I could not do such embarrassing thing. Soon I noticed that she took her phone. Whomever she was talking to, it was really shown that she didn't want she or he on the other side felt worry of her. She put a fake smile and tried to hold her tears.

~*~*~*~*~

_Then I found it_

_A light in this dark_

_Please don't go_

_Please hold me forever_

~*~*~*~*~

From what she mouthed, because somehow I could read lips, she mouthed that she was alright and there's nothing to be worried about. Thanks for this strange ability, so, I could know what her conversation was.

Well, the day was over, when I saw her stood up from her seat walking towards me and then turned right to go out from the bus. She noticed me using the same uniform with her, maybe that's why she put a smile to me, but it was a genuine one (or it's just my feeling?). Then she was gone behind the door and I could not see her anymore.

I just wondered why I hadn't noticed her before. She was so beautiful, it was really impossible for me for not noticing her at first place right? Well, I must admit that I rarely used the bus, but I'd used it for 3 days and yet I hadn't seen her once. It's strange, wasn't it? Or it's just because I never put much attention to my surroundings. Sometimes, I was too busy with my head that maybe I didn't notice that there's a _goddess_ in the bus. I chuckled in my mind, something that hadn't happened for as long as I could remember.

Soon, I found out from Clyde that her name was Lightning Strife. It was a strange name for a girl, you know. Lightning? But, I guess it suited her well, it showed how she was strong yet vulnerable at the same time. Fortunately, Clyde didn't ask much about why I wanted to know her. Just an addition, she was a year below me and was quite popular with her kendo technique or whatsoever.

~*~*~*~*~

_Is it true that I was alone?_

_Is it what I really wanted?_

_To be in the darkness forever?_

~*~*~*~*~

Today, I saw her again. Like before, she was alone and sitting at the corner. But, today she seemed happier. I wondered why. Was it because her problem before had been solved? Or maybe she was dating one of the popular guys at my year, Squall Leonhart? Well, I did hear from Clyde that she was dating with Squall, but he mentioned that they broke up two days ago. Two days ago, it was the first time I noticed her and while she was crying. Could it be because of him?

Oh gosh, I thought something's really wrong with me. I really hope that _someday_ I could talk with her. Or maybe there'd be _someday_ that I'd be like Clyde, to talk to whomever I wanted and to say whatever I wanted without thinking it over and over again. If only I had a little from Clyde's socialization, I'd be very grateful.

But, guess, until that day arrive, I could only be satisfied to steal a glance of her on wherever I stood, sat. I didn't want anything more than talking to her. Something that I wish could happen _someday. _

~*~*~*~*~

_No, that's not what I wanted_

_I want the light_

_To hug me, to hold me forever_

_Soameday, someday soon, I'll walk out from this darkness_

_And now, I just needed to wait_

~*~*~*~*~

eL** : **Well, what do you think? I'm sorry if it's kind of OOC, I hope that Noctis didn't really OOC. It was really hard to have him in debating in his mind. Bwaha, but I was happy to make this idea. It was already in my mind for a week and I couldn't wait to publish it.

Noctis** : **I think, I kind of out of character here?

eL : What do you expect it to be then, Noct?

Noctis : Don't call me that –glare-

eL : Whatever. Okay, guys, ignore him and review for me please? Oh yeah, thank you so much for your support for my story _Hikari no Nocturne_, I'm trying my best to update that. Hehe, see you soon.

Oh yeah, I think I'll make a sequel for this and still from Noctis' POV or maybe a new chapter in Lightning's POV? But, until you tell me, let it be this way, okay?

Ciao

eL-ch4n ^^


	2. Stealing Glances : Her Thoughts

Yippie! Thanks guys for your reviews and since most of you asked me to continue this fic in Lightning's POV, so now here's what you've requested ^^

**SteaLing Glances : Her Thoughts**

**Rating: **K

**Couple: **Lightning x Noctis

**Status: **CompLete

**Summary: **I was dating with Squall, but I didn't like him. The truth was, I like Noctis, but I didn't have the courage to do that and I kept pretending until that day when he saw me crying because of Squall, it changed everything.

**-X-**

_The clouds have arrived_

_Covering the sun_

**-X-**

My name's Lightning Strife. I was just like any ordinary student. I went to school like any other kid by bus, attend the class like usual, hang out with some of my friends after school, do the usual things that the teenager did. I also joined the kendo club. I like martial arts actually and kendo just one of them. My friends told me that I was kind of famous in my year, however, I didn't care if it were true or not.

Like any other girl, I had a boyfriend. I was dating with a guy from a year above me, Squall Leonhart. I never liked him, I mean, I just found him amazing and handsome, but other than those, no, I didn't find any chemistry. And I knew really well that he felt the same too. We were dating, well, because that we were 'forced'. He was one of the popular guys in his year and I was in my year, so, the students decided that we should go dating together because we were _perfect_. I didn't like people idea and I didn't like being ordered like that, but since he, Squall Leonhart had asked me to go dating and clearly stated it was just a formality, then now we were. However, I did know that he didn't like me and likewise. Whenever we went out, it was actually like friends hanging out. Besides, we often told about our little secret, about who we really liked.

**-X-**

_Soon enough, the rain will come_

_Slowly, people will stop walking_

_Searching for a shelter_

**-X-**

One day, he asked me why I was really happy recently. I didn't tell him anything. I only smiled to him and said nothing. The truth was, I was happy because I could see _him_, the person whom I really like. _He _got the same bus with me since the last 3 days and I was really happy because I could see him from a far. Though it wasn't enough, but I found out that it's fine, as long as I could stare at him from my place.

That person was _Noctis Lucis Caelum_. He was in the same year with Squall. He was one of the popular guys too, but on the other way. If Squall was kind of the one that was really kind to woman, he was exactly almost the otherwise. He never talked to woman kindly. Not that he being harsh with woman, but he always answered everything coldly especially to woman and of course, to me. Squall wasn't that better, however, he managed to answer politely and put a smile on his face. Noctis was, well, kind of shy, if may add. Maybe he just didn't know how to interact with others. Well, I thought he must study hard from his friend, Clyde. They were really exactly opposite. One was cheerful and another was too cold. However, I could still see some softness and kindness from that pair of blue eyes.

**-X-**

_However, I find it is interesting_

_Standing alone in the rain_

_It feels like the rain will erase your problems anytime_

_And I don't have to worry anymore_

**-X-**

Today, Squall wanted to see me. I knew exactly what he was going to tell me. He wanted a break up. And how could I know that? It was easy. My friend, Vanille had told me that she saw him going out with Rinoa. It was really hurt, you know. Though I didn't like him and he did the same too, but if he did something like that behind my back and I knew that from my friend before he did, it was so hurt. However, I managed to put a smile on my face and told him it was fine and I was happy for him. The truth was, okay, I was happy for him if only he told me before he went out with Rinoa like that. It's not that because I was jealous or something, it was because he had lied to me and I didn't like people did that behind my back.

That day, I didn't know why but my tears kept rolling down after he put a genuine smile on his face. From that smile, I knew very well that he really loved Rinoa and I should be happy for him. I found it was hard, however, I tried my best to support them. That day, I sat on the corner of the bus like usual, staring out through the window. I hoped that no one would see me. Boy was I very wrong. I could feel someone's stare upon me, however, I thought it might be only my feeling.

Suddenly, my cell phone's buzzing. I didn't want to answer that it kept disturbing me and the passenger next to me had already glared at me. His face showed that he wanted asked whether I wanted to pick up the call or not. I didn't want actually, but I received it anyway. It was from Vanille.

"_Light, are you alright?"_ she asked me in concern tone. I could hear that she was really worrying for me. Suddenly, my tears rolled again. I wept it slowly and made a false cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know I'm strong right. Besides, I've known that this will come sooner or later." I lied to her. Actually I wasn't really that fine, but I didn't want her to worry.

"_Are you sure? Because if you don't, I'll drop by at your place and make sure everything's alright."_

"Nah, you don't need to do that. I'm fine, really. I've never been any better than today." I lied again. But, it wasn't really a lie because I felt great that day because I didn't have to pretend anymore. Yes, that's great.

When the bus had already near my house, I told Vanille to continue later and stood up from my seat. I wept my tears first before turning around and saw he was right there, in front of me, staring at me. Oh gosh, luckily we were not that close so he would not notice my red face. _'Damn it!'_ I looked at my feet and walked towards him. When I was already in front of him, I smiled to him like a usual greeting. I found his eyes filled with sadness and worry. Was that because of me? Oh, maybe that's just my imagination.

**-X-**

_Yet, I know it doesn't erase my problem_

_It only makes me feels better_

_Nothing will change_

_If I don't make the first action_

**-X-**

Two days had passed and the story of my break up with Squall had spread anywhere. I quite found that annoying, but I felt relieved. At least, I didn't have to pretend anymore and Squall could find the one who he really loved. As for me, maybe it's time for me to move on and told about my real feeling.

I hope _the day _whenI'd get the courage to confess my feeling would come. And I did hope that it wouldn't be too late. Well, I guess, it's time for me to be satisfied by only glancing at him from where I sat 'till that _day_ came.

**-X-**

_And I need to move on_

_Right, because the path is long _

_And I couldn't stop right here_

**-X-**

**Yippie, tq guys for reviewing ^^**

**Since everyone asked me to make in Lightning's Pov. Now here I made it for you. I've planned it before, but I didn't know whether you people will like it or not. Oh, and anyway, I'm going to make the sequel for this. I just hoped I've the time to do that. Please do support me, hehe xD**

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry if both characters seemed to be OOC, but if I don't do that, the story would not make sense, hehe**

**Don't forget to review ^^. You know you want to push that green button below.**

**Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n**


End file.
